dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Republic of Bio
This country is created by FunnyHappy/PrinceBiograf and the page was made by TheYouInYouTube Republic of Bio, officially The European Country far from East to West, R.O.B, Bio or The Xexiost Republic will be country located in Europe and North America. History 2029 Protest in Sweden and California Republic, Oceania and Africa. (1 December 2029 - 10 January 2030). In 1 December 2029, Republic of Bio declare independence with Sweden and first it's is an protest but then it's absolutely chaos. Republic of Bio invaded Cuba, Iceland, The North Island, some parts of New Papua Guinea, Portugal and some parts of Spain as Republican Colony since in 4 December 2029, but then Republic of Bio sell it to United States in 6 December 2029. In 10 December 2029, The President of Republic of Bio, Prince Bih announced that he going to invade California and make a new robot named Objects and Objects also tries to invade almost whole North Africa. In 22 December 2029, Some houses in Kalmar was burned down again by the gangs. In 25 December 2029, Republic of Bio invaded Saaremaa, Muhu and Saaremaa and then 3 islands is part of Republic of Bio. In 28 December 2029, Riot begins at the Gothenburg, Left is Republic of Bio and the right is Anti-Republic of Bio. In 31 December 2029, many Republicans drives to Stockholm and some cities in Sweden and protesting there, and some Republicans were arrested in Stockholm and other cities in Sweden. In 6 January 2030, an boat named The Xexoist International Boat and going Gothenburg to New York City. In 10 January 2030, Manies of cities was renovated, and Republic of Bio wants to have peace and which proved that Republic of Bio wins the war. Modern era (2030-) Geography, climate, and environment Republic of Bio is in Northern Europe bordered with Denmark and Germany in the south, Sweden in the north, Norway to the west and Latvia and Lithuania to the east. Climate Republic Bio is an cold country, while Bio's territory is an hot country. Demographics Laws Driving You may drive an car when you are 18 and then getting license at age of 19, which is the only countries that have higher driving age. Drinking, Drugs, and Smoking Drinking and smoking is illegal and may send in jail for 2 years and also Marijuana is more illegal and have 5 years in jail and same thing to the drug, it is illegal. Autism If you are believing Autism, it is totally banned in Republic of Bio. Weird laws * You cannot chewing gum while you fix someone hair, not even you can chew a gum in the car or buss also, it considered to be annoying for the people. * You cannot play with fish or meat. (which through it's not an toy). Infrastructure Culture Television '''Republic of Bio '''has many television channels, Sol Television Network, the largest television and the first company and has the most of television networks such as Live-Action & Cartoons, Teletoon/Viasat Action, New Legacy Network, SolTV, Midnight Luxe, The Comedy Channel, Horror Television and more. Music and dance Rap music and rock music is totally popular music in Republic of Bio. Sports The national sport is football in Republic of Bio because many people playing it. Art The most popular art in the world is Mona Lisa. Food The main dish is schnitzel, meatballs, gravy, cooked potatoes and vegetables and serves fries with spices and fish and chips, and also grilled BBQ steak and salad. Category:2029 establishments Category:Europe Category:Countries in Europe Category:Countries confederated in 2029